Robots that engage in fabrication may be carefully positioned and oriented to ensure that they perform work on desired locations of a product. For example, a robot that applies fasteners to a product may be calibrated to ensure that it consistently applies fasteners in a precise manner.
In advanced manufacturing environments, it is not uncommon for multiple robots to engage in collaborative fabrication of a product. However, the use of multiple robots necessarily complicates the process of calibrating the robots. For example, a larger number of robots must be calibrated. Furthermore, the calibration of some robots may be made dependent on the calibration of other robots, forcing calibration to become a multi-step process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.